Ambulance
at the Hospital. |Vehicle class = Special |Capacity = 3 |Price = $90,000 in-game cash |Handling = Below Average |Locations = *Hospital |Released = |Acceleration = Average |Speed = Average |Reverse Speed = Below Average |Off-Roading = Above Average |Release Date = November 8th, 2018 (2B Visits Update)|Can Equip Siren? = Yes (Default)|Can Equip Spoiler? = Yes|Default Spawn Color(s) = Yellow, Grey and Blue}} Overview The Ambulance was added in the 2 Billion Visits Update. It costs $90,000 in-game cash to own and can be found in front of the Hospital in the City. It has 2 seats and a stretcher in the rear of the vehicle, which heals you at a rate of 10 health per second. The doors to the stretcher can be opened using "G", sharing the control with Aerial Vehicles. Reception Overall, the reception of this vehicle has been overwhelmingly negative. Players believe that this vehicle should be faster, while others are reasoning with it since it does heal players fairly quickly. Badimo buffed the speed in a miscellaneous update. For the most part, the community were content with this buff and received it fairly well. Special Abilities Unlike other vehicles, this vehicle has a special ability (to the players). If you sit on the stretcher in the back of the Ambulance, you will be healed 10 health per second. The doors can be opened by the driver of the vehicle by pressing the "G" button, similar to the helicopter ropes. However, the doors don't need to be opened to enter or exit the stretcher. Advantages/Disadvantages Gallery 39a383dacfa8231eb8de649dafa7e0a9-png.jpg|''The front of the Ambulance.'' d94bef1e5f0e582bec7c392397ad104e-png.jpg|''The rear of the Ambulance with the doors closed.'' 5a34903d08a5032ddb46924154cfe568-png.jpg|''The rear of the Ambulance with the doors open.'' 75bdf52a12138ae62f5dddbe10b20fe5-png.jpg|''The left side of the Ambulance.'' 637d5ae080474b7e54076118082cbb84-png.jpg|''The right side of the Ambulance.'' Trivia * Getting out of the Ambulance underneath the Hospital will result in you getting stuck in the building, similar to the Pickup Truck and how it can teleport you on top the Gas Station 1 roof. * This is the first vehicle in ''Jailbreak ''to feature an opening door. Opening the door does not affect anything in gameplay, so it's only cosmetic. * The Ambulance could not equip textures until a miscellaneous update after it was released. * This is the first vehicle with a special ability on the player. * This vehicle was added in the 2 Billion Visits Update. *This is the only vehicle to have a special siren sound. *This is the only vehicle to have sirens on no matter what team you're on. However, before the 2017 Winter Update the Police Camaros and Swat Van also had sirens no matter what team you're on. *When the Battle Royale Gamemode first came out, you could drive the Ambulance to the end of the map, and just sit there for the rest of the match. This happened because the streacher heals more than the Storm danages. This was heavily abused, and was fixed a week later. You can still drive the Ambulance during Battle Royale, but the stretcher doesn't do anything. Category:Vehicles